The Demon Slayer
by Overcharge.v420
Summary: How would an outdated solider fair in world with quirks? Let's find out!
1. Quirkless?

The Demon Slayer:

Chapter 1: Quirkless?

100 Years Ago all demons were defeated, then after that quirks started to appear, some of the demon slayers hypothesized that without the darkness to balance out the light the world created quirks in order to balance the light and dark.

The number of demon slayers diminished after the introduction of quirks, some demon slayers became heroes in an attempt to keep their ideals of peace alive. Now the numbers of the demon slayers dwindle at 70 strong, however these few are very strong, the average slayer being able to perform constant total concentration*. Many of the demon slayers decided to travel the world, and spread their ideals, hoping to create a better world. Only 4 stayed in Japan, the Number 1 Hero All Might the Hashira of wind. Endeavour, the number two hero, the Hashira of Flames and Edgeshot, the number 5 Hero, the Hashira of mist. The last member in japan being the leader of the corps, his name is unknown to all but the pillars, who refer to him as One-sama.

Hasashi Midoriya, the water pillar had left his family in an attempt to revive the corps, overseas. He left is one and only family member in the care of One-sama, and he has been trained in constant total breath concertation, water breathing and thunder breathing. Izuku is now 14 years old and is on his way to his high school, Aldera High.

The Demon Slayer in Midoriya stands at around 174cm, has emerald eyes and burgundy hair that blends into green the further back it goes, Izuku's hair is rather long and has tied it into a messy ponytail. Midoriya is a rather well built fellow and has a rather dauting scar on the top left side of his face. Izuku is a rather caring boy, he looks out for everyone no matter their age, like a brotherly figure and has a high tolerance for bullshit i.e Katsuki Bakugo, however today his tolerance would hit its limit.

It is lunch time and Izuku is sitting with his friends, talking about what hero team up could beat All Might. All was well until one Katsuki Bakugo and his lackies decided to 'join' them.

"OI DEKU!" Katsuki screams as he slams his explosive hand on the table. Making everyone but the said boy flinch

"Hello to you Kastuki Bakugo, how can I help you?" Izuku said with a carefree voice while eating his bento.

"SHUT UP DEKU! YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK! I want your lunch today, as the future number one hero I need to eat healthy and your bento looks it!" the ash blonde demanded

"I'm sorry Kaachan, I can't do that seeing as that would leave me without lunch, and after all I want to be a hero as well. So I need to keep up my appetite" Izuku responds, still eating his bento.

"Tch, never mind you've already eaten half of it… I guess I'll go eat someone else's lunch" Katsuki explained before walking over to a table with people in the lower grade in it. Katsuki then started to yell at a blonde girl "OI EXTRA GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH!"

"Y-yes Bakugo-sempai!" the girl said before offering her lunch to the bully.

Izuku had just finished his Bento, never had Katsuki gone this low, sure he took Midoriya's lunch one or two times and Izuku let that slide for the greater benefit of the school, but targeting others was one step too far. Izuku grabbed his empty bento and flung it at Katsuki, hitting him dead on the head. Izuku then went to sip on his milk.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU EXTRA'S DID THAT!?" Bakugo asked furiously

Izuku chuckled and then spoke "Well you did say that you wanted my bento, did you not?"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU DAMN NERD!?" Bakugo shouted

"No Kaachan, but if you want to settle this, how about we take it to the gym? No holds barred and an audience?" Izuku said before standing up and heading towards the locker bay.

"YOU WILL DIE YOU DAMN QUIRKLESS DEKU!" Bakugo shouted before storming to the gym.

The crowd was murmuring, the two most 'popular' kids in the school were going to go at it.

"Who's gonna win? Bakugo-sempai or Midoriya-Sempai?"

"Well Bakugo-sempai has a rather strong quirk and as far as we know Midoriya-sempai doesn't have one"

"I hope Midoriya-sempai wins, but I don't think he will"

"Nah Bakugo-sempai's way to strong"

-Aldera Gym-

All the students in the school had flocked to the gym stands to watch this major even occur, Bakugo was waiting with his lackies in the middle of the gym. Then the door opened and entered Izuku wielding a wooden Katana.

"WHATS THAT YOU GOT THERE DEKU! SCARED BECAUSE YOUR'RE QUIRKLESS!?"

Izuku just continued to walk and then stopped when he was 5 meters away. Izuku took a stance where it made the wooden sword look like it was sheathed. He closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly. He opened his eyes to reveal that the irises of his eyes have transformed into a Ying-Yang symbol

"SO YOU DO HAVE A QUIRK DEKU! NO MATTER I WILL BEAT YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!" Bakugo shouted with a grin before charging forward.

Izuku then whispered '**Thunder Breathing: First Style: Thunderclap and Flash**'

In an instant Izuku was on the other side of the gym, what he left behind was the crackling of lighting and a Bakugo that was vomiting.

Izuku walked out of the gym leaving a startled crowd.

Izuku walked to his locker and then noticed something off, he looked around, and it was like the world was moving in slow motion. He heard the bell ring, but it was slower, he saw a bird flying in the hallway, it was slower.

The rest of the day went slowly for Izuku Midoriya. He left school on for his normal trek to the mountains, where he lived with One-sama. The trip took him 3 hours each way, Izuku did not see the reasoning for him to travel so much when he could go to a nearby school.

Though now that Izuku had completed his training in becoming a demon slayer he had more spare time on his hands. Izuku loved to walk, and immerse himself in nature, there was some aura that he could sense which made him calm. One of the places that was close with nature was the place Izuku dubbed as 'Rich way' where all the wealthy people of japan lived, people from the owners of Yaoyurozu Corp to Earthern Fire Industries. There was also lodging for the Kizoku Academy, which consisted of the children of the richest families in Japan, all sending their sons and daughters there. Izuku was walking past that lodging right now, and he could smell greed and arrogance.

Now decked out in a family heirloom a black and seafoam green checkered haori, coving his school uniform. Izuku made his way past that lodging, where he found a girl, with black hair and a spiky ponytail being cornered by what seemed to be boys.

"Yaoyurozu-chan please date me, my family has quite the amazing estate" one said

"No you must not date this peasant Yaoyurozu-chan, my estate is much bigger than his and I am set to inherit my family fortune when I become of age." Another said

"Yaoyurozu-chan, please forgive these fools I have a wealthy family and I also have a powerful quirk that will surely get me into U.A's hero course" a blonde haired boy stated

Izuku was shocked by these rich school kids, here he was taking a peaceful walk and then he had to stumble into this mess. 'Oh well as an Honorable demon slayer and a hopeful hero I should do something' Izuku thought before shouting "Oi, would you leave her alone. She clearly dosen't want anything to do with you!"

The three rich kids turned around and snarled at Izuku. "And who do you think you are pleb?" they all shouted

Izuku just laughed and then responded "just some random guy"

"Well Random Guy, you should leave, this issue if far above your pay grade" the blonde boy shouted back

Izuku then started to walk towards the boys while speaking "Of course it's above my pay grade, I don't have a job!"

This earnt a giggle from the girl.

Izuku was now 3 meters infront of the group and then sat down, cross legged and pulled out his phone, beginning to scroll through his Instagram feed.

"What do you think you are doing peasant, this is private property!" one shouted

Izuku then looked at the boy with a deadpan look, "Dude, I'm sitting on the footpath, this is public property" Izuku then went back to scrolling through Instagram.

The three rich kids then walked over to and circled Izuku. "Listen pleb, my quirk is rope bind, I can shoot roped out of my hands and bind you within an instant. You have no chance against a quirk like mine, I will be getting into U.A after all!"

Izuku replied "good for you" no even taking his focus away from his phone. The girl was watching these events folding out with awe.

Izuku then stood up and looked one of the boys directly in his eyes. "I'm going to walk forward now" he said as he walked through the said boy.

The rope quirk user used his quirk to grab the wooden pole that was sticking outside Izuku's bag. He grasped it and then shouted "What's this pole for pleb? Your sickly grandmother that can't afford to get basic treatment?"

Izuku then turned around and looked that boy directly in the eyes "I never knew my grandmother"

"Well I don't care… but for causing us trouble [The boy snaps the wooden Katana over his knee] this is your punishment!"

'One-sama isn't going to be happy that my katana broke!' Izuku thought as he walked over to the girl. "Are you okay? Sorry for causing a ruckus Miss-?"

"Yaoyurozu" the girl spoke, with a sweet tone

"Do you want me to walk you home Yaoyurozu-san?" Izuku responded with a kind voice

The girl remained speechless, and a little bit flustered "Sorry if I imposed myself on you Yaoyuro-"

"HEY PLEB! DON'T IGNORE US… AND THAT'S YAOYUROZU-SAMA TO YOU TRASH!" one boy spoke

Izuku chuckled and then asked the girl "Are they bothering you?"

The girl nodded, "Do you want me to do anything about that?"

The girl hesitated, then nodded.

Izuku then smiled, a kind smile "Okay, stay right here this will be over soon"

Yoayurozu smiled as Izuku turned around. "You know, since you assaulted me I can use force to stop all three of you"

"Enough talk pleb leave and all shall be forgotten" the rope user stated

"Nah, I think I'll stay!"

**AN:**

**So what ya think?  
-O**


	2. My Hero Academia?

The Demon Slayer

Chapter 2: My Hero… Academia

* * *

Yoayurozu smiled as Izuku turned around. "You know, since you assaulted me I can use force to stop all three of you"

"Enough talk pleb leave and all shall be forgotten" the rope user stated

"Nah, I think I'll stay!" Izuku said as he closed his eyes, calming himself down. Izuku instinctively went do draw his sword, but found nothing there. 'No matter' Izuku thought as he opened his eyes, to reveal the same Ying-Yang pattern replacing his irises.

The rope user shot out his ropes at what would be his max speed. Izuku whispered "**Water Breathing: Third Style: Dance of the rapid current**"

Using his right hand as his weapon Izuku shot towards the boys at rapid speeds, creating a flow of water behind him. He hit all the boys in the stomach, with such force that they started to feel sick.

Izuku looked at the trail of water he left behind, and the destruction that came with it. 'Hopefully they don't vomit… oooof they did' Izuku thought as the boys were now seeing their lunch, for the second time today.

The burgundy green haired boy made his way back to the girl, and asked "You okay? Do you want me to do anything more?"

The girl just replied by grabbing his hand and saying a soft "thank you"

Izuku chuckled and then replied "Your hands are so soft" smiling

Then their eyes met, emerald green staring into charcoal black. Izuku somewhat clueless on what was going on spoke again "I love your eyes, they remind me of charcoal, what keeps me warm at night"

This made the girl blush, and giggle. The girl then hugged Izuku, causing him to blush. He embraced the hug, it had been a while since he had received one of these.

The girl spoke, well more like whispered into Izuku's ear "Do you have a name?"

"Izuku Tanjiro Midoriya, what about your's?" Izuku said, also whispering into the girl's ear

"Momo Yaoyurozu…" they broke away from eachother

"So what were those idiots bugging you about?" Izuku asked

"Getting me to date them" she replied with a somewhat disgusted tone

"Well, I don't know what to say… you are a very pretty girl who should be able to decide on who to date, if that makes sense?" Izuku stated as he glanced upon a blushing Momo.

"Do you need me to do anything more? If not, I should be on my way" Izuku says as he attempts to fit his now broken wooden katana into his bag.

"Can you walk me home? She asked, while still blushing.

"I don't see why I can't" Izuku said with a smile

On their walk to Momo's house both talked about how they want to be a hero and join U.A. After a 30 minute walk, they arrived at the Yaoyurozu estate.

"Well, we're here Midoriya-kun" Momo said, almost disappointed

"Nice getting to know you Yaoyurozu-san, now I must be going, I have a train to catch!" Izuku said as he thought 'When I get into U.A I won't have to travel far every day, I will be able to sleep in the dorms there… YAY SLEEP INS!'

"Midoriya-kun, may I obtain your phone number?" Yaoyurozu asked

"Ummm sure… but why would you want my number? I'm kinda boring and dirt poor" Izuku said as he took out his phone and gave it to Momo.

"Midoriya-kun you are far from boring and money doesn't matter when it comes to … stuff like this" Momo says as she gives Izuku his phone back, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you walked me home tomorrow either"

Izuku confused by this speaks "Sure, just I might be a little late, after all I walk from Aldera High, in Tanton."

"It's not a problem for me" Momo said with a cute simle

"Cute smile" Izuku said aloud, still being clueless on what compliments like that does to a girl like Momo.

* * *

So a bond of friendship, or something else was formed that day. Izuku started to train harder with One-sama, walk Momo home and remain a positive relationship with everyone at Aldera High, except Bakugo.

Soon the 10 Month wait to the U.A Entrance exam was over. Izuku now stood at a height of 176cm, he had what some would call a fighter's build, somewhat of a mixture between lean and bulky, but toned. Izuku ditched the idea of wearing school uniform, instated he wore black tracksuit pants, with black combat boots, a black slim-fit t-shirt and his family heirloom black and seafoam green checkered haori. Izuku now had a distinct pair of hanafuda earrings equipped.

Over these 10 months Izuku had successfully created his own breathing style, Storm Style. This style uses the accuracy and speed of Lighting Breath and the fluidity and power of the Water Breath. It was described by One-sama as the most ingenious breathing style he had seen. Izuku's quirk had also grown powerful, it allowed Izuku to slow down time, and anything slower than the default slowing would make Izuku's eyesight corrupted for an hour or three. He had not explored his quirk too much due to his time being spent creating his own breath style.

Izuku was kneeling in front of what seemed to be an old man, who was dressed in an all-white kimono. "Izuku-kun, you have proven yourself worthy of a Nichirin Blade, this will aid you in your fight for justice and peace, now unsheathe your blade."

"Hai One-Sama!" Izuku responded as he drew his sword, the blade started to turn purple?

"This is a colour sword I have not seen, purple usually represents power and a strong devotion towards peace. While it can also mean wealth, royalty, wisdom and creativeness purple is also the colour of the storm, a fitting blade for the storm breath master." One-sama stated while admiring the blade.

"Thank you One-sama, do you have any requests for me?" Izuku asked, still bowing to his master

"I do young Midoriya. If you deem anyone fit to begin training as a demon slayer, please invite them to the sanctuary"

"As you wish, One-sama, may I take my leave… my exam starts soon" Izuku spoke in a respectful tone

"Of course my boy, do your best" One-sama stated, as he vanished from Izuku's sight.

"A purple blade huh? That's cool!" Izuku said as he sheathed his sword, picked up his bag and began his journey to U.A.

Izuku was now entering the U.A facility, many boys and girls were lining up to take the exam, and everything was peaceful until he sensed a disturbing aura. "OI DEKU!" an ash blonde shouted.

'Oh fuck I really can't be bothered dealing with him'

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BAKA!" the same blonde stated

Izuku just chose to ignore Katsuki's bullshit.

Izuku's phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket to reveal a message from Momo:

Momo: Hey Izuku, just wishing you best of luck for the exam, not that you need it or anything. :) xx

Izuku: Thanks Momo :)

Izuku wondered what those 'xx' meant at the end of the text. Maybe he'll ask Momo after the exam.

* * *

Izuku was now standing in front of ground Beta, after the 'easy' written exam, Still wearing the same clothes as before. He then heard a "**BEGIN!**" from the announcer in present mic. The large door opened and everybody ran onto the field. Izuku encountered his first opponent, a large 3 point robot.

'Perfect' Izuku thought as he readied his stance. "**Storm Breathing: First Style: Thunderflash and splash!**" At inhumane speeds Izuku leapt to the top of the robot, unsheathed his sword and drove it through the 'neck' of the robot. The momentum allowed Izuku to cleanly cut the head off, leaving what seemed to be a trail of Neon purple behind him.

When Izuku landed and sheathed his sword the neon trail turned into water and splashed onto the ground. *Clank* the robot's head fell onto the floor.

'Nice' Izuku thought as he began to run looking for more robots.

Soon he found a street full of all kinds of robots. Izuku readied his stance "**Storm Breathing: Fifth Style: Dance of the Thundering River**"

Izuku's eyes turned into a ying-yang pattern as he accelerated past the speed of sound. Once again a neon trail followed Izuku's sword. One robot after another Izuku danced and drove his sword through their heads, cutting them clean off. In what seemed to be 3 Seconds Izuku had made his way across a 50 meter street with around 20 robots in it.

Other contestants were watching and the only thing they could think was 'Fast'.

Then a simultaneous *clink* was heard as all the robot heads fell onto the floor.

-U.A Teacher viewing room-

"This year's group seems to be quite promising" one hero in a cowboy outfit stated.

"Yes, there are a lot of villains and many are using different techniques to find them… Recon [As one TV shows a boy with eight arms], Speed [Another TV shows a boy with engines in his calves], it is also important to keep a level head [TV shows a boy shooting a laser out of his belly]… and not to mention pure fighting power [TV Shows Bakugo surrounded by destroyed robots]" A mouse like creature stated.

"What about accuracy Sir?" one boy with yellow hair and blue eyes stated while pointing to a TV with Izuku destroying robots.

"Well the real test is about to start" Present Mic said as he pressed a red button

-With Izuku-

The ground started to rumble and a huge dust cloud engulfed the area, soon a robot as big as a skyscraper emerged. This distilled fear into most of the examinees.

Izuku just though with a deadpan face 'Where do they get the funding for this shit?'

* * *

**AN:**

**That's it!**

**Also for those who do not watch demon slayer a Hashira is the most elite swordsman/woman in the demon slayer corps.**

**Storm Breath is my creation**

**Until**** Next time**

**-O**


	3. The Bigger They Are

The Demon Slayer

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bigger they are, the harder they fall.

* * *

The ground started to rumble and a huge dust cloud engulfed the area, soon a robot as big as a skyscraper emerged. This distilled fear into most of the examinees.

Izuku just thought with a deadpan face 'Where do they get the funding for this shit?'

Many people were running in fear from the robot, some capitalizing on the distraction to rack up more points. Izuku just stood there, analyzing the monstrous machine. 'The weak points look like they're located in the joints around the arms, neck and knees. If I use Thunder Breathing, Thunderclap and flash (Six fold) I should be able to slash every joint and land on the head. Okay let's take this beast down!'

Izuku took his stance and started to generate lighting around him. For about six seconds he stood there, amassing large amounts of electricity. Finally the time was upon the young hero to unleash his attack "**Thunder Breathing: First Style: Thunderclap and flash, Six Fold!**" Izuku shouted as he rocketed off towards the robot.

*Clink*

*Clink*

*Clink*

*Clink*

*Clink*

In an instant Izuku had flashed towards the robot and propelled himself towards each of the joints. The prior clinks were Izuku's sword cutting the weak points, destabilizing the robot. Now Izuku was 20 Meters above the robot. Now a look of worry entered the demon slayer's mind.

'SHIT! I wasn't supposed to go this high! What will slow me down! DAMN IT IZUKU THINK! WHAT WILL SLOW YOU DOWN?'

'Slicing into the robot, getting your sword to take the impact as well as slowing you down'

'Okay… I'll use the sixth style then, to increase the blade power, to slow me down' Izuku thought as he raised his blade above his head.

"**Storm Breathing: Sixth Style: Electric Waterfall!**" is what Izuku shouted whilst swinging his blade downwards, creating what seemed to be purple water. As the blade cut into the robot's head a gaint torrent of water flowed out from the blade.

Purple water, flowing from Izuku's blade tore its way through the zero pointer. Soon the water generated from the Storm Breath Technique cut through the entire hull of the robot. Somehow this allowed Izuku to land safely.

'Well that was scary' Izuku thought amongst cheers and whisperings from the other examinees.

'Wait I bet that looked super cool, might as well finish it by walking away not saying a single word' Izuku thought again, as he walked away from the mess of a robot that he had made.

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

* * *

Izuku was walking out of the change rooms, and grabbed his phone out and texted Momo.

Izuku: Yo! Just smashed the exam! Wanna have dinner tomorrow to talk about it?

Momo: Sure it's a date!

Izuku: WHAT!?

Momo: AHh? It's an expression… yeah it is like 'set in stone'

Izuku: I'm confused

Momo: Don't worry about it…

Izuku's heart was thumping, probably the most attractive girl he had met wanted to have a date with him! He knew he was never good at picking up hints or signals from anyone, but this was obvious. Maybe he should take this shot, after all one of his principles was '_You Miss 100% of the Shots You Don't Take'_

Izuku: So where we headed for dinner then?

'Damn it Izuku, just type it… IT'S NOT THAT HARD!'

Momo: I don't know, maybe like a restaurant?

Izuku: Well I know this diner down town, it's called Yukihira and serves killer food!... and it's cheap so we can have lots of food!

Momo: What's a diner?

Izuku: It's just a cheap restaurant

Momo: Oh, nice

'IZUKU YOU COWARD TYPE IT NOW!' he was screaming internally while typing his next line.

Izuku: So I'll meet you at yours at around 12?

Izuku: … For our date?

Momo: …

'FUCK SHIT FUCK!' Izuku thought 'She doesn't want a date, what was I thinking, now we can't be friends… GOD DAMN IT!'

Momo: Sure, what do I wear?

In Izuku's mind many chibi versions of Izuku were dancing and singing "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND! YEAH WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!"

Izuku had stopped walking all together and a smile bigger than All Might's had grown on Izuku's face.

Momo: Izuku?

Izuku: Oh right… sorry! Just wear casual clothes that you don't mind getting stolen

Momo: Okay… WHAT!

Izuku: Just joking, I'll talk later :)

Momo: Okay, Cya xx

'I still don't know what that xx means'

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

* * *

Izuku had finally made it home from U.A, One-sama was away on a business trip, which usually meant scouting new demon slayers. Izuku opened the door to see three Hashira waiting for him. All Might, Endeavour and Edgeshot were all standing in his house.

"Nani?" Izuku asked as he never saw the number one hero and the number two hero in the same room, ever!

"**AH YOUNG MIDORIYA, HOW ARE YOU?**" All Might asked as Izuku kneeled

"Well, All Might-sama"

"**Stand up boy! Today we test you, to see if you have what it takes to become a Hashira!**"

"I don't understand?" Izuku said while standing up

Endeavour interrupted "The stone Hashira has died in battle, we have a position to fill and One-sama has recommended you, and you are our top candidate as well."

"But before you say anything about being the only candidate you are wrong Midoriya. You see we have expanded our influence since you were last told of our numbers, in Japan we are now 300 strong, with some pro-heroes knowing some basic breathing. Endeavour's son is also a swordsman." Edgeshot explained

"So Hashira-samas what do I have to do to pass, what do I have to do to become a Hashira?" Izuku asked

"**You will fight all three of us, if you last for more than a minute you pass! But know that I will only be going 30%, as will the other two. We do not want to kill you nor make the fight unfair**" All Might said as Edgeshot pulled out a kunai from his pocket, he threw it into the air.

Izuku knew what this meant, and activated his quirk!

**(AN: Read the next bit with Present Mic's voice)**

**IZUKU TANJIRO MIDORIYA**

**QUIRK: Perception (S)**

**Izuku's irises turn into Ying-Yang symbols, this allows him to change the rate of time momentarily. The more he slows down time, the greater the strain on his eyes, completely stopping time causes him to go blind until Midnight.**

**(End Reading in Present Mic voice)**

The kunai hit the floor and Izuku unsheathed his sword, 10 seconds passed with nothing happening.

Izuku then decided to use **Thunderclap and Splash!** To zoom towards Endeavor, who blocked with his fire sword.

Izuku then smiled and spoke "**Storm Breathing: Second Style: Neon Lights**"

Soon Izuku's sword began to glow in a neon purple tone before breaking the sword of pure fire Endeavor had made. Izuku's swing continued until he hit the ground where beams of neon shot from the sword's tip into the air, blinding Endeavour and allowing Izuku to speed away to the outside of the house. That took 10 seconds.

5 Seconds passed before Edgeshot zoomed out of the building and then clashed swords with Izuku.

All Might then came speeding towards Izuku with his green sword. 'I won't be able to block this swing, the only option is to run!' the ponytail haired boy said as he began to ready his body for a sprint. 30 seconds remaining…

Izuku zoomed away, but heard a somewhat satisfying swish. Izuku's ponytail had just been cut off.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN GROWING THAT FOR?!" Izuku shouted as he prepared for a ranged attack.

"**My apologies young Midoriya**" All Might said before hearing "**Storm Breathing: Fifth Style: Storm Bolt!**" from Izuku.

The said boy's sword was swung in a downwards arc, when the sword aligned with All Might a purple bolt of lightning shot out towards the number 1 hero. 20 Seconds remaining.

Izuku then leaped onto the top of his house. 17 seconds remains.

Edgeshot used his fold-a-body quirk to zoom at Izuku, one second later he was behind the hero course hopeful. Izuku felt a tip of a blade on his neck. "You Lo-" Edgeshot was saying before Izuku used his quirk to slow time down, allowing the said boy to turn around and uppercut the number 4 hero in the jaw. 15 Seconds left.

Izuku then smelt two presences next to him. Both of them being the most powerful heroes. Izuku anticipated an overhead strike to which he held his sword up to block. 13 seconds left.

*CLANG* *CLANG*

The two swords hit Izuku's blade. One being a green one while the other being a red one with flames engraved into them. 12 Seconds remain.

Izuku was beginning to buckle under the pressure. He used his quirk again, Izuku slipped out of the sword lock and sprinted towards the mountains. 10 seconds left.

Izuku deactivated his quirk, allowing time to flow normally once more. 2 seconds passed.

All Might then charged at the boy at blinding speeds "**DETROIT-**"

'Oh HELL NO' Izuku thought as he used his quirk once more. The hopeful hero saw the punch inching towards him. Midoriya sidestepped the punch narrowly and then decided to make a break for it. 6 seconds until the test was over.

Endeavor charged at the boy, who parried with his sword. 5 seconds remain.

Izuku ran towards the house. 4 seconds left.

Izuku was now in the house, he decided to shut the door. 3 seconds left.

Izuku then slipped through a window. 2 seconds left.

Izuku found himself being trailed by all three hashira. 1 second left.

They all swung at him with their swords, causing the boy to block. 0 Seconds left.

Izuku used the full power of his quirk and stopped time. In this frozen time Izuku used his sword to gently scratch each of the hero's chins. After that Izuku walked behind them and allowed time to flow once more. Test complete.

"AAAGH!" Izuku screamed and cupped his eyes as all the Hashira's chins began to bleed.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the wait**

**Doing serious school work XD**

**-O**


	4. Culture

The Demon Slayer

Chapter 4: Culture

* * *

Izuku awoke in a bed, to be more specific his bed. His eyes were hurting. "Ahhh Midoriya you're awake" a voice called

A groggy Izuku awoke and looked at his clock, 11:45 "oh Fugg this isn't good" he looked around his room to find the number two hero and the flame Hashira Endeavour in his room, the flaming man then spoke "Meet me on the roof in 5, and don't worry about getting to this 'momo's house, I have it covered"

A confused Izuku got dressed, with his regular black jeans, red converse white top and with his trademark seafoam green and black checkered haori. The demon slayer then made his way to the roof of the where all the Japanese Hashira and the number 25 hero and also Edgeshot's sidekick, Warp was standing on his roof. "**Izuku Tanjiro Midoriya, Storm Swordsman kneel**"

Izuku did as he was told, he kneeled and felt three swords on him, two on his shoulders and one on his head then all the Hashira spoke "_**By the power invested in us by One-sama, we the three Hashira of Japan, Grant you Izuku Tanjiro Midoriya the title of Storm Hashira, serve One-sama well Izuku-Kohai**_"

Izuku rose, "Thank you Hashira-dono's, I will serve!"

"Warp, please allow Izuku to travel to his friend's house" Edgeshot asked, well more like commanded

"Yes Shot-sama" Warp said as he opened a space-time gate to Momo's house before saying "Good Luck!" to Izuku.

Suddenly Izuku was all nervous, yes he liked Momo, maybe more than a friend, but he wasn't sure that she liked him back. Anyways Izuku was about to ring the doorbell on the giant gate, when he heard a voice yell "Boo!"

Izuku jumped up into the air, somewhat scared. He then heard girlish giggles from behind him. Izuku turned around to see Momo, in a pink turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans and white converse added with Momo's silky black hair being all the way down.

Izuku whispered "wow" to which Momo heard, and blushed. Then there was an awkward silence.

Izuku broke the silence before asking his 'friend' "Shall we?"

She smiled and replied "I would love to"

* * *

In Izuku's eyes the day went well, they were just strolling through the streets of Mustafau, then an impulse came to Izuku's mind.

"Hey Momo, wanna head back to my place?"

Somewhat startled by this request she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I know it's a bit far, but I've seen your place right? So it would only be fair for me to show you mine, ne?"

Momo smiled at this, she was one to fall for logical reasons "Sure, it would only be fair right?"

So the two friends made their way to Izuku's place, Momo made herself comfy on Izuku's couch while Izuku got them drinks, for Momo some water and for Izuku, some Sake.

"Is that Sake?" Momo asked, surprised by this bold and illegal move from Izuku.

"Don't worry, it's legal, well sort of" Izuku said as he sat down on the couch.

"How come?" Momo questioned, rather intrigued by Izuku's possible reasons for drinking alcohol.

"It's a part of my culture, when one becomes what we call a Kinoe, which is the third highest rank one can achieve, people who reach this rank before the age of 18 are considered adults by my culture" Izuku explained while sipping his sake

"So what is your culture?" said before shifting a little closer to Izuku.

"Demon Slaying" Izuku said in a serious tone, prepared for some laughter.

Momo gasped "Demon Slayers are real? NANI? I thought you guys were a myth"

"We are supposed to be, after all we are a society of soldiers sworn to protect the earth from all threats. Well it's kinda an unwritten rule that Demon Slayers are a myth caus if we were considered real by the general public the world would explode or something" Izuku said with a grin

Momo laughed before replying in a sarcastic tone "Sure the world would explode"

Izuku chuckled before getting the TV remote "Wanna watch some ridiculous movie?"

"What have you got in mind?" she asked

"Well it's not really ridiculous but Bright-Burn?" Izuku stated

"Oh that's an old movie, like a pre quirk era movie… sure" Momo said with a smile

So they watch the movie for about 30 minutes, Momo edging closer and closer to Izuku. Eventually they were shoulder to shoulder, then Momo shivered.

Izuku turned towards the girl and asked "You cold?"

Momo nodded, slightly blushing due to the close proximity of Izuku's face.

Izuku took off his Haori and wrapped it around him and Momo before saying "You're gonna have to get closer to me if we both wanna stay warm, plus body heat warms as well"

Momo blush profusely at this remark, but complied as she had been secretly wishing for this to happen, also another win for Momo, Izuku's arm was hanging around her shoulders.

Izuku then popped the question "what does xx mean?"

Momo's blush turned to a dark shade of red, she swallowed and then answered "x in shorthand means a kiss, so xx means two kisses"

Izuku processed this info "So when you added that at the end of your texts you sent me kisses, ne?"

Momo nodded, face still crimson red.

Still confused Izuku asked the million dollar question "So you wanna kiss me?"

Momo didn't know what to do, but then Izuku blurted out "I mean you are really pretty and all, so a kiss doesn't seem that bad" Izuku then turned his head to Momo's, both their eyes made contact. Izuku then put his forehead on top of Momo's.

Izuku sighed and whispered "ahhhhh fuck it" before swooping in for the kiss. Their lips connected and fireworks flew.

Momo's mind went blank, she was overjoyed that her long time crush had just kissed her, but then her phone started to buzz.

Momo broke the kiss and sighed before picking up the phone

"Momo"

"Yes mother"

"The driver is there to pick you up"

"But mum!"

"No buts missy, you can see that reached boy tomorrow"

"Fine" She huffed an hung up the phone

She turned to Izuku who was still staring into her soul "I have to go, sorry" she said in a noticeably disappointing tone.

Izuku then gave her a peck on the lips before saying "I'll walk you out Momo-chan"

The pair reached the door way, the girl of the pair then asked "So… what did that kiss mean to you?"

"A lot of things, maybe I'll take you out on a proper date later, ne Momo-chan?" Izuku explained/asked

Momo gave him a kiss on the cheek and replied "I would love to" before disappearing into the limo that drove her home.

* * *

**AN:**

**Bitta fluff**

**IM BACK AND NOT DEAD,**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**Just got distracted with my Naruto Fanfic and watching Fairy Tail**

**Anyways as always**

**Until Next Time:**

**-O**


End file.
